List of Deaths
A list of the deceased (either physically or mentally) from Trooper Village Stories and Kirby Bulborb's other shows. Also included are characters that die but are brought back, such as Gruffalo Dawson and Kirby Bulborb. Classic Kirby * Unnamed Hunted Gruffalo is driven to suicide because of the hunting of his species. * Steveistoric and his assistant are sentenced to death for kickstarting the hunting of the Gruffalo family. * Landia is killed by Steve and Steveistoric. * Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu commits suicide, hanging both herself and a doll of Asuka Langley Soryu. * Dr Pikgeorge dies in one of Jigsaw's games. * The Unnamed Hostile Bulborb is killed by the Pikmin. * Stan Marsh is killed by Noah. Trooper Village Stories Pilot * Unnamed Hostile Bulborb II is killed by Red, Yellow, and Blue. Season 1 * Raiden briefly dies but is revived moments afterwards. * Ripster is killed and eaten by Red, Joseph, and Luke. * Stormtrooper is killed by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. * The Hostile Rathalos is killed by Spike and the Pikmin from Trooper Village. * Alternate Olimar was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate Louie was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate President was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. Season 2 * Sachiel was destroyed by Mayor R Bulborb to prevent the Third Impact from happening. * The Acidic Candypop Bulborbear was destroyed by Twig, freeing Kirby Bulborb. * Darth Vader was thought to have after being attacked by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine after Stormtrooper. He dies for real on the Death Star after it gets blown up. * The Puffstool is killed by Minako's Meteor Shower attack. Season 3 * Makuta died months after being fatally wounded by Kirby Bulborb. Underhut stated that Makuta being revived is a possibility, but he wasn't able to do it as he didn't have "the necessary items". * Sachiel II was killed by Joseph. * The Unnamed Hostile Dwarf Bulborb was killed by Olimar. * Metal Underhut is destroyed by the Pikmin, Bulborbs, and Troopari. * The Giant Breadbug, along with his Breadbug Army, were killed by Kirby Bulborb, Mayor R Bulborb, Red, Yellow, Blue, Olimar, Louie, Ringo Starr, and Link. * Olivia is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Steve is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Underhut originally died in The Troopari War but was revived by Makuta 30,000 years later. His second and final death occurs after his skull is ripped apart by Brittany, killing the last part of Underhut that survived. * Noah dies after being fatally wounded by Brittany. Days before his death, he made the decision to join the protagonists and stop being a villain. * Mayor R Bulborb tragically dies after crashing his ship into Brittany's ship, so everyone in Trooper Village can be safe. The collision also kills Brittany, Alph, and Charlie. * Alternate Mayor R Bulborb dies during a battle against some Fiery Blowhogs, as mentioned in the epilogue. * Steveistoric peacefully dies during the epilogue, surrounded by the surviving Troopari. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening * Wendy Corduroy is kidnapped by the Sock Monkeys. She attempts to escape, but is captured by The Jellyfloat and eventually digested by it. * Bill Clinton dies of natural causes. * Evangelos Constantinou dies of natural causes. * Baldi dies of natural causes, surrounded by his students and friends. * Spike, Olimar, and Makoto Kino are all killed during a battle with the Lagiacrus. Before the Lagiacrus had the chance to eat their bodies, the Pikmin hunting with them took their bodies back to Trooper Village so they can rest in piece. * The Lagiacrus is killed by Kirby Bulborb and Asuka Langley Soryu. * Crimson is crushed by the Waterwraith. Before dying, he revealed his real name was "Crimson". * The Waterwraith is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Joseph is sucked up by The Jellyfloat. Unaware to anyone else, Joseph had several Bomb-rocks with him. Joseph decided to sacrifice himself by blowing up The Jellyfloat with the Bomb-rocks, killing him as well. * Bonzi Buddy is destroyed by Dipper Pines and Donkey Kong. * Dipper Pines, Puffle, Pokle, Sanic De Hedgehog, Wenlock, Mandeville, Keroro, and Tamama are all killed by Dark Bowser. Their souls are then absorbed by Dadsuki, making him even more powerful. * Dark Bowser is almost killed by Kirby Bulborb, but manages to dodge Kirby's attack and attacks him. He is eventually killed by Bowser. * Minako Aino and Yuri die after being stabbed by Dadsuki, subsequently having their blood siphoned as a source of energy to power Dadsuki into an even more powerful form. * Gruffalo Dawson originally died after being killed by Ripster, but was reincarnated as a Pikmin, although somehow managing to get his original body back later on. His second and actual death is in the hands of Dadsuki, who punches Gruffalo through the stomach, killing him instantly. * Bowser confronts Dadsuki on his own and is defeated by The World. His death was not in vain, as he was able to figure out the ability of Dadsuki's Stand and tell Asuka Langley Soryu, Kirby Bulborb, and Monika about it. * Luke allows his body to be sliced in half by Dadsuki, so that Kirby Bulborb could be free and defeat him. He is able to transfer his remaining energy to Kirby before dying. Due to his self-awareness, Luke was fully aware that he'll die, and for this motive he dies without regret. * Dadsuki is brought to near-death by Kirby Bulborb and Asuka Langley Soryu. He then has to experience death for eternity due to the ability of Just Monika. He is trapped in an infinite series of situations where he dies and then comes back to life, only to die again. The Beatles At The Literature Club * Big Smoke dies after being shot by Dadsuki. * Esidisi and Wamuu are killed by Luke Emmett and Kirby Bulborb. * Dadsuki is deleted by Monika. * Dio Brando is killed by Luke Emmett and Kirby Bulborb. Steve The Trooper Adventures & Starlight Platinum * Kirby Bulborb, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby died when the missiles went off within him. He was later revived in Starlight Platinum. * Twig is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Thorn is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Egde is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Sunny is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Takanuva is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Cyber Captain Olimar is destroyed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Balatron, the cyborg version of Evangelos Constantinou, is killed. * Maximum Warp dies in the war. * Risebell dies in the war. GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat With the exception of Callum, Darren, Usagi Tsukino, Glenn, and Minako Aino, every character from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat died along with GoAnimate. Callum deleted the character files of all the other characters from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat, excluding Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino from the Anime World, and Darren as he got killed by an Angel. Callum was later deleted by Monika. *Darren Barnett (killed by an Angel) *Callum (deleted by Monika) *Gary Johnson *Chuggaaconroy (GoAnimate) *Steve (GoAnimate) *Senator Armstrong (GoAnimate) *Olivia Dawson (GoAnimate) *Twig (GoAnimate) *Solid Snake (GoAnimate) *John Lennon (GoAnimate) *Paul McCartney (GoAnimate) *George Harrison (GoAnimate) *Jake Clones *Crazyleemer1 (GoAnimate) *Fake Minako *Christopher Barrell (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb Jr (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb (GoAnimate) *Jakob Dawson (GoAnimate) *Shinji Ikari (GoAnimate) *Rei Ayanami (GoAnimate) *Billy (GoAnimate) *Ringo Starr (GoAnimate) *Shop Clerk *Senator Armstrong (Titan) *Shinji Ikari (Titan) *Darren Barnett (Titan) Category:Lists